


Healing Wounds: A Dragon Age Origins & Star Wars KotOR Crossover Fanfic

by hotcoffee



Series: Hot Coffee Phase I [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Cathar, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, Eluvians, Emerald Graves, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Force Bond (Star Wars), French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Infidelity, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Knights, Jedi Mind Trick, Kissing, Korriban, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Licking, Lightsabers, Magic, Mandalorian, Orgasm, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Sith, Smut, Twi'leks, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcoffee/pseuds/hotcoffee
Summary: Choice-based interactive story in which female characters from Dragon Age Origins & Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic collide in this crossover.Bastila Shan, Mission Vao, and Juhani investigate a dark side presence on Korriban, but discover a Force Wound which brings them through an Eluvian into the world of Thedas where they meet Morrigan, Wynne, and Leliana.Can they trust each other? Are they ever going to get home? Will they follow through on their mutual attractions?





	Healing Wounds: A Dragon Age Origins & Star Wars KotOR Crossover Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the interactive “choose-your-own-adventure” nature of this story, the ratings and tags can be subject to change depending on your choices.  
> \- If you are not interested in the Explicit sexual chapters, there are "Skip Erotica" options (it will then be T rated, the romantic aspects will still be included)  
> \- If you are unfamiliar with one or both of the source fandoms, you can click on hyperlinks which are “Codex” entries to give you background information from Wikia  
> \- The approx. word counts are as follows: 13k words for the full story, 10k words for the story with erotic chapters omitted

[ ](https://hotcoffee.itch.io/healing-wounds)

**[Read Now: Star Wars& Dragon Age: Book 1](https://hotcoffee.itch.io/healing-wounds)**

**[Follow Hot Coffee on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/hotcoffee)**

**[Discuss this story on my Discord server](https://discord.gg/mYBMGYb)**

**Author's Note:**

> Release Notes:
> 
>  **December 19th 2018**  
>  _Version 1.2_  
>  \- Added options to skip straight to the "smut" scenes in the story if you just want to get off  
> \- Instead of selecting options to show or hide "Codex" entries or skip the erotic sections, these pieces are integrated right into the story flow  
> \- Uses the new "Dark Theme" from Inky 0.10  
> \- Added a proper title rather than just listing the two games being crossed over, sorry it took me awhile to come up with it but I believe it was worth the wait
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **May 13th 2018**  
>  _Version 1.1_  
>  \- Used _Italics_ and **bold** formatting to make the Light side and Dark Side choices, respectively, stand out more  
>  \- If you see one of these choices, know there was a corresponding choice from the other side that has been closed off to you given your previous choices in the story  
> \- Several formatting errors when specific combinations of choices made were corrected
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **May 4th 2018**  
>  _Version 1.0_  
>  \- Initial Release


End file.
